Eyes, lie
by Jideey
Summary: Nunca antes las frases envenenadas que salían de la boca de esa serpiente me habían afectado tanto. Ahora parece que su único deseo es hacer que me siente la persona más confusamente desdichada del castillo. Ojos, mentid para no verle satisfecho. Dramione
1. ¿Me has dicho ya que te repugno?

**Eyes, lie.**

Chapter I: ¿Me has dicho ya que te repugno?

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día podría haberme levantado temprano, como suelo hacer, vestirme rápidamente con el uniforme sin atender lo más mínimo a mi aspecto para irme, corriendo, hacia la biblioteca y prepararme, así para todas las clases del día y repasar mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Este es mi momento de paz del día y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, sola, en mi lugar favorito de la escuela, mientras el sol se levanta perezosamente delante de mí. Poco a poco, los alrededores del castillo se van cubriendo de luz. Pruebo de aprovechar todo el tiempo que me queda antes de ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor con mis dos mejores amigos, quienes, como de costumbre se levantaran tarde y se sentaran a mi lado entre prisas, con los cabellos por peinar y soltando algún que otro bufido. Pero se les pasará todo en cuanto vean la comida y ya no van a pensar en nada más. Yo estaría aún repasando mentalmente los pergaminos, con la mirada fija en algún punto indiferente de la mesa, hasta que les avise de que es la hora de empezar las clases y casi los arrastre por los pasillos mientras ellos terminan de masticar cualquier tipo de pastel o tragar el último sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

Durante las clases habría estado atenta, sin perderme ni un detalle de las explicaciones de los distintos profesores y sin que mis ojos estuvieran en otro lugar que no fuesen mi pergamino o mi pluma. Al llegar a la sala común, ya al anochecer, me hubiera quedado hasta el último momento haciendo y rehaciendo los deberes, ayudando a Harry y a Ron hasta que estos, ya cansados se fueran a su dormitorio y yo, recordándome otra vez que debo dormir más para que no me salgan esas bolsas en los ojos que raros hechizos pueden borrar, me retiraría, finalmente, al dormitorio de las chicas y antes de contar diez ya estaría durmiendo.

Pero resulta que no, este no es cualquier día.

Hoy me levanto más tarde de lo que es habitual y, mientras me maldigo por haberme dormido y no haber tenido tiempo de ir a la biblioteca a repasar mi trabajo para el profesor Binns, corro hacia la mesa de los leones mientras tengo que aguantar las miradas raras de mis amigos a los que respondo mentalmente con un: ¿Qué, todo el mundo se puede dormir no? Pero sé que tienen razón y que esto no es normal en mí. Apenas como y si además se me compara el resto de leones se podría decir que una lechuza come más que yo hoy. Me quedo abstraída, con la mente en blanco sin conseguir ni recordar el nombre del mago que signó el tratado de paz con los gigantes… y de golpe mi doy cuenta de que mi mirada ha llegado hasta cierta mesa al otro lado del comedor ¿Se puede saber que estoy haciendo?

Harry y Ron vuelven a mirarme de extraña manera ¿Pero se puede saber que les...Mierda! si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde. Los entiendo, están acostumbrados a que sea yo quien les avise para marchar.

Durante las lecciones las palabras de los profesores me entran y me salen sin darme tiempo a formar ideas coherentes en mi cabeza, mezclo conceptos. El fru-fru constante de las plumas contra el pergamino me conducen hasta los brazos de Morfeo. Y sueño con los ojos abiertos. Por fin llegamos a la sala común, hoy estoy demasiado confundida y no me veo con ganas de ponerme a hacer la tarea además de que me siento incapaz de escribir frases con sentido y, ante la mirada atónita de la pequeña de los Weasley subo al dormitorio de las chicas. Pero hoy no puedo dormirme, mi mente se divierte a mi costa creando pensamientos de cabello platino y ojos hielo de pesadilla.

Me percato de la presencia de una lágrima que moja mi mejilla justo antes de quedarme dormida, pero ni siquiera entonces soy capaz de librarme de esa maldita serpiente.

_Corro, por pasillos desconocidos, oscuros. La fatiga se hace palpable. Gotas de sudor descienden por mi rostro. Pero no paro. Puedo sentir la agotación en mis pies. Arrogancia. Mi respiración agitada. Odio. Sigo corriendo. Visiones fugaces de icebergs tenebrosos. Fuego. Destellos platinados. Desprecio. El suelo no se detiene bajo mis pies. Ira. De repente un muro aparece delante de mí aunque algo me dice que lleva ahí mucho tiempo, inamovible, esperándome para recibirme en su fría piedra. Paro. Cautelosamente doy media vuelta anticipándome a la visión que tanto me aterroriza…_

Me despierto con las sabanas esparcidas por mi alrededor. Sudando. El miedo aún descansa en algún lugar dentro de mi.

Desde la ventana, las primeras luces me acarician, tímidas, como si quisieran calmarme, como si quisieran hacerme olvidar esta pesadilla, y aunque no lo consiguen, me convencen de que debo levantarme. Reúno fuerzas y me incorporo, escucho el silencio.

Las demás chicas aún duermen, con sus sueños tranquilos, alguna hasta esboza media sonrisa antes de volver a taparse la cabeza con la almohada. Será señal de que no he gritado esta noche. No es mi intención despertarlas. Me cubro con mi bata porque, a pesar del sudor, tengo frío y me dirijo hacia el baño. Allí, desde el espejo, la peor versión de mi me mira con una mezcla de temor y esperanza, bondad y malicia, sumisión y furia, o quizás es que aún estoy demasiado dormida.

Hora de empezar un nuevo día, Hermione – me digo, intentando darme ánimos para enfrentar este nuevo amanecer y todo lo que conlleva.

Sin tener tiempo, tampoco hoy de ir a mi santuario de libros, decido comer algo antes de empezar el día académico. Intento con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la conversación que están teniendo Harry, Ron y Ginny sobre como enfocar los entrenamientos de Quidditch de este año, pero solo consigo quedarme con la idea más superficial. Gryffindor quiere llevarse la copa un año más. Aunque mi cabeza está en Merlín-sabe-dónde parece que mi rostro simula atención, o que mis amigos están tan concentrados que no prestan atención en mi. Pero hoy me ahorro miradas raras por su parte.

Camino por los pasillos mientras me propongo hoy, ser fuerte, crearme un escudo un caparazón, que me proteja de aquello que me duela, que me convenza de que no todo es blanco y negro, de que existe una alternativa al sufrimiento. Que debo ser valiente aunque cada frese que sale por esos labios me duela hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Hoy no le daré el placer de verme derrumbarme, de llorar hasta la saciedad, hoy voy a quererme un poco más, porque aunque sé que no voy a estar bien, debo parecerlo. Porque esta es mi vida y la serpiente de ojos helados no puede hacérsela suya destruyéndome poco a poco, lentamente. Porque después de tantas noches de pesadillas debo afrontarle, debo decirle a el también esas verdades que se que tanto duelen, abrirle la puerta de un mundo de dolor que el jamás habrá conocido.

Pero mientras me repito estos propósitos una y otra vez, unos ojos helados al final del pasillo consiguen que me estremezca ante solo una mirada.

-Ni me mires, Granger, me repugnas – susurra a voz falsamente aterciopelada directamente a mi oído.

Y me doy cuenta de que no voy a ser capaz de cumplirlos.

* * *

_Hola! Como habéis podido ver este es mi primer fic, y con eso no quiero decir que os ahorréis las críticas, al contrario, os animo calurosamente a hacerlo! :)_


	2. Oscuridad y Luz

**Eyes, lie.**

Chapter II: Oscuridad y Luz

Todos estos años Malfoy me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible y, aunque nunca me he acostumbrado a ello, hasta el momento no me habían hecho tanto daño los comentarios cortantes que me dedica cada vez que nos cruzamos por el pasillo, o coincidimos en clase de Pociones, en dónde su querido Snape le deja pasar cualquier comentario.

Pero ayer fue demasiado. Y aunque quiero olvidar lo sucedido y dejar atrás las pesadillas que me persiguen día y noche y me consumen, encendiendo la llama de una vela de poca cera, no consigo sacarme sus palabras de la cabeza donde se repiten haciendo eco en mis pensamientos.

Y ahora los sueños ya me acechan en la realidad, como una pesadilla horrible, sin fin, de la que no puedo escapar, no veo el final, nunca termino de morirme aunque me voy rompiendo, en pedazos cada día más pequeños, cada día duele más y sus palabras se repiten... _Que ni tu sombra se me acerque, asquerosa sangre sucia... _. Y hago esfuerzos inhumanos para conseguir que mis lágrimas no se derramen, para guardarme el dolor para mí, sin que nadie lo vea, sin que nadie me compadezca. Su voz vuelve "_Dónde están San Potter y la Comadreja ahora que su querida rata sucia está en apuros? Pero no te hagas ilusiones, ni esos cobardes pueden limpiar tu sangre. Eres despreciable, ¿te lo he dicho ya..?"_ Desde mi mente sus ojos me envían dagas envenenadas. Y aunque permanezco derecha y con una sonrisa que parece haber sido esculpida por el menos agraciado de los trolls; me derrumbo en medio del Gran Comedor.

Mis piernas no me escuchan cuando les pido a gritos que continúen, que se sienten con Harry, Ron y Ginny en la mesa de los leones y que simulen que nada va mal. No, ellas se creen más listas y, escuchando al corazón en vez de a la mente, echan a correr.

Casi sin notarlo corro por los pasillos, apenas puedo sentirlo cuando una piedra me rasguña la túnica y me hace sangre en el antebrazo, pero como en mis sueños, sigo corriendo. Corro. Sin pensar en mis amigos, a los que he dejado plantados en la mesa de Gryffindor justo antes de comer. Sin ser consciente de la sonrisa arrogante que ha dibujado el Rey de las Serpientes al verme salir corriendo, llevándome las manos a la cara. Corro sin detención. Mis piernas tiemblan. El corazón late tan rápido que en otra ocasión me daría por pensar que quiere escapar de mi pecho, pero ahora apenas lo noto. Ahora soy yo quien quiere escapar de este mundo. Tropiezo. Me encuentro a mi misma dando vueltas por la piedra fría del suelo y las rodillas ensangrentadas. Me arrastro como puedo hasta llegar detrás de una armadura, no sé quién es, no se, de echo, ni dónde estoy. Todo lo que quiero es desaparecer. Y me hago un ovillo, intentando ocupar como menos espacio mejor en este mundo. No quiero que nadie me encuentre, deseo que me dejen y nadie me moleste mientras me largo de este infame lugar que es ahora el mundo.

Mi cabeza se apoya en mis rodillas y las lágrimas que ahora sé que me mojan las mejillas se confunden con la sangre de mis de las heridas como si intentara curarme, como si algo pudiera hacerme sentir mejor. Como si mi alma se pudiera coser, pero yo se que los trocitos son ya, demasiado diminutos como para poder ser arreglados. Sigo sollozando entre las sombras en un corredor, por suerte, desierto. Mi curiosidad debe dormir porque no me pregunto ni donde estoy. Me quedo quieta, pequeña, sacudiéndome. Mis labios estan secos y me tiran. Gotas calientes de deslizan por mi rostro sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, así que ni si quiera lo intento, no quiero perder otra batalla, por pequeña e insignificante que sea, pero soy incapaz de ver nada que no sea borroso.

Más tarde me doy cuenta de porque no hay nadie, debe ser la tarde y los alumnos estarán en clase. Me encuentro un poco mejor, exteriormente me he recuperado suficientemente pero no me veo capaz de seguir ninguna explicación sin volver a llorar y, descartando la posibilidad de ir a la Sala Común con miedo a que haya alguien que me haga hablar, cosa para lo que aún no estoy preparada, me voy hacia la biblioteca, descubriendo que me encuentro en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso y segura que de en mi santuario no habrá nadie, y menos a esas horas.

Entro en la biblioteca y soy consciente de que debo tener una cara deplorable en cuanto veo una sonrisa compasiva por parte de la Señora Prince, ella siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo, supongo que porque compartimos una misma pasión. Esbozo media sonrisa amarga y me escondo en un pasillo entre las secciones de Historia de la Magia y Herbología, que son las que menos frecuentan el resto de estudiantes. Sin ni mirar los estantes cojo el primer libro que encuentro y me sumerjo en la lectura esperando que, como siempre, me absorba y me aleje de la realidad. Porque ya no me quedan más lágrimas que derramar cuando su voz retumba en mi cabeza: "_Los seres como tú no deberías existir, no sé como te puedes mirar al espejo cada mañana, aunque por lo visto no lo haces, no? Pobretón y Cararajada deben haber perdido la vista y el olfato, de otro modo no sé como se te acercarían…"_

De repente escucho pasos que se acercan por el pasillo, como pequeños y suaves saltos y me escondo, aún más si cabe, entre las viejas páginas, agarrándolas como si fueran mi escudo protector, como los de los cuentos muggles que me contaba mi madre antes de irme a la cama. De reojo veo un largo cabello rubio inconfundibele y siento que algo dentro de mí se relaja y bajo el libro, ya sin miedo.

-Hermione, que te ha pasado? – Y esa voz soñadora me tranquiliza.

-Luna, qué haces aquí a esas horas?

-Me han desaparecido los libros, seguro que alguien quería hacerme una broma, no lo hacen para molestar, pero ahora los necesito y no puedo ir a clase…

-Oh, Luna yo te ayudo a buscarlos – le digo, dispuesta a hacer algo que me enteretenga.

-No hace falta Hermione, no te preocupes, siempre acaban devolviéndomelo todo al final. No me gusta verte así Hermione, eres tan buena conmigo…

Y con esa frase consigue que me eche a llorar abrazándola como si fuese mi salvación mientras suelto frases inconexas entre sollozos.

Aunque tardo un rato, al fin consigo calmarme un poco y miro esos ojos azules, inocentes pero preocupados. Y le cuento todo.

Le cuento el desprecio de Malfoy desde primer año, le cuento el odio que veo siempre en sis ojos grises cada vez que me mira, pero sobretodo le cuento como me cogió desprevenida el otro día. Como, entre las sombras de una clase vacía me dijo todas esas cosas horrorosas, como yo supe que tenía razón, como sus labios se torcían en la mueca de alguien que nunca supo sonreír, como el asco le tiritaba en las pupilas. Y como yo me derrumbé, sabiendo que todo lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, que lo único que estava haciendo era revelar en voz alta todos mis temores, todos esos que llebaba tanto tiempo guardándo que casi ya había aprendido a vivir con ellos.

La Ravenclaw me devuelve el abrazo con suavidad, como si temiese que me rompiera en cualquier momento, y yo también tengo la sencación de que me voy a desmoronar sobre ella, pero poder llorar en su hombro me ha dado fuerzas.

-No te preocupes, Hermione – me dice ella – Te eres fuerte. Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que pueda decir Malfoy?

Pero Luna no sabe que yo no puedo, ni quiero, responder a esa pregunta.


	3. Conversación, beso y confusión

**Eyes, lie.**

Chapter III: Beso y confusión

Hace ya un par de días desde el episodio de la biblioteca y últimamente busco a Luna en los ratos libres. Sé que Harry y Ron se preocupan por mí pero no me gusta estar con ellos y tener que fingir que todo va bien. Nos sentamos con la Ravenclaw en la orilla del lago o paseamos por los terrenos mientras ella me cuenta cosas sobre criaturas mágicas de las que nunca he oído hablar a nadie que no fuera ella. Se ha convertido en mi brazo de apoyo y no me hace preguntas cuando, de repente, empiezo a llorar.

Durante las clases estoy todo lo atenta que puedo y respondo correctamente a las preguntas de los profesores, pero sin ganas. Mi voz muestra que en realidad todo lo que estoy diciendo no me importa lo más mínimo. Y así me gano las miradas llenas de reproches por parte de mis amigos que, a las horas de comer de suman a las les Ginny, que está en todo momento preparada para dedicarme un interrogatorio que evito deliberadamente desde hace un cierto tiempo. Neville me mira con la incomprensión pintada en los ojos, el pobre sabe que algo no va como de normal pero no tiene idea de lo que pasa y Parvati y Lavander se esconden para cuchichear y aprovechan para contarles a Seamos y Dean hasta las más inverosímiles historias sobre mí y lo que supuestamente "me ocurre".

Pero me siento ajena a todo esto.

Las horas pasan y llega la tarde, las clases se han acabado y me dirijo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Camino por los pasillos abstraída, con la cabeza en blanco, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. A las palabras "Lágrimas de Fénix" el retrato se abre y me encuentro con las caras ahora serias de Ron y Harry.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar y tenemos que hacerlo ahora. – dice el Weasley con su tacto habitual.

- De acuerdo chicos, qué sucede? – digo, intentando que mi voz suene lo más tranquila e inocente que puedo, pues soy consciente que últimamente no me parezco demasiado a mi misma.

- Ejem – carraspea Harry, visiblemente incómodo – Hermione, sólo queríamos saber si te pasa algo, digamos que estos últimos días has estado un poco como… ausente? – medio susurra terminando la frase con interrogación, casi como si esperara que la terminara yo, poco seguro de lo que esta diciendo, hecho que me lleva a sacar la conclusión que el que ha propuesto esta reunión, que parece más una emboscada, no ha sido otro que el pelirrojo.

-Ah, no, nada chicos, no tenéis que preocuparos, ya sabéis que estoy un poco nerviosa con los exámenes y todo eso. - digo, intentando tranquilizarles - Estar con Luna me ayuda a concentrarme y de paso le ayudo en algunas cosas que no entiende…

Harry respira aliviado.

El rostro de Ronald me dice que aunque de momento mi explicación le basta aún no ha quedado del todo convencido…

Durante los siguientes días trato de estar más rato con ellos, a pesar de que de verdad me iba muy bien estudiar con Luna. Parece que la normalidad ha vuelto entre nosotros y mis amigos actúan como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, y yo también. He decidido aprovechar ahora que nos llevamos tan bien e intento callarme cualquier comentario que pueda afectar a esa normalidad. Reímos en la Sala Común delante del fuego, charlamos en los pasillos y en el Gran Comedor y se han acabado esas miradas que tanto me molestaban.

Ya han pasado días de la aquella conversación un atardecer y yo me dirijo, hoy, a la lechucería, a enviarles una carta a mis padres, como cada primer fin de semana de cada mes. Recuerdo que antes, sobretodo durante los primeros cursos, solía hacerlo con más frecuencia pero, a falta de novedades decidí dar más tiempo entre una y la siguiente.

Hago lo mismo que los otros días ya sin ni pensar en ello y me dispongo a bajar por las escaleras cuando me encuentro con Ron.

-Hola Hermione! - saluda alegremente.

-Hola Ron, iba pensado en los exámenes y casi ni te he visto – le respondo.

-Eh, Hermione... - dice, un poco nervioso.

-Sí? - pregunto.

-Hace ya tiempo que quería hablar contigo a solas...

-Dime – le animo.

-Ehm... Eso... que yo... quiero decir.. tú... - Suelta palabras sin coherencia ni conexión alguna.

Y de repente se me acerca y estruja rudamente sus labios contra los míos, suspirando aliviado.

Me aparto, como un acto reflejo y parece que imito sus frases incoherentes cuando le digo: - Ron... yo... eh...

Y me largo corriendo mientras unos ojos grises aparecen en mi mente. Y se que han llegado para quedarse.

* * *

Siento haber tardado y que además sea tan corto, pero a partir de ahí empieza la acción!

Gracias a todas aquellas que habeís leído los dos primeros capítulos, me animáis a seguir escribiendo, si no os gusta o se os hace pesado, decidmelo, porfavor.


	4. Me pierdo y decido

**Eyes, lie.**

Chapter IV: Me pierdo y decido

-Señorita Granger?

-Sí, Profesora McGonagall, la respuesta correcta es que sí que podemos transformar animales entre si. – respondo, orgullosa.

-Muy bien Señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Lo ha entendido Señor Weasley?

-Sí, Profesora McGonagall. – contesta, resignado.

Siento como la mirada de Ron se clava en mi desde dos asientos más atrás, donde está sentado, al lado de Harry. Y si, últimamente, ya estaba molesto conmigo desde que me largué corriendo de la lechcucería, ahora apenas puede contener su rabia.

-Muy bien chicos, en la próxima clase veremos este tipo de transfiguración por la que les recomiendo que tengan el máximo cuidado. Esto es todo por hoy.

Cuando la Profesora da por terminada la clase me levanto rápidamente del pupitre, intentando salir antes que el pelirrojo, evitándole.

-Hermione! – oigo su voz en algún lugar detrás de mi – Espera!

Llega jadeando con la mochila en la mano y el pelo alborotado. Así es como solía gustarme tanto… Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que ya no es así, que las cosas han cambiado.

-Tenemos que hablar. – suelta.

-Ron, lo siento tengo que ir a la biblioteca sabes que debo seguir mi horario de estudio para los exámenes – me excuso – podemos hablar luego en la Sala Común.

Harry aparece por detrás de su amigo y me dice con su expresión que Ron quiere hablar conmigo ahora mismo. Pero yo prefiero ir a la biblioteca y seguir evitándole todo el tiempo que sea posible.

-Muy bien, hablaremos después en la Sala Común y sabes que ya no podrás seguir evitándome más – digo, con tono autoritario. - Enserio, Hermione – sigue más amistoso - debemos aclarar las cosas.

-Lo sé Ron – le respondo – pero ya sabes que ahora debo irme, no quiero quedarme atrasada en las clases ya desde el inicio del curso.

Dicho eso, y esperando que se conforme con esta explicación, me dirijo, efectivamente hacia la biblioteca, donde se que podré relajarme y, al verme rodeada por todos esos libros que tanto amo, se me olvidaran todos los problemas. Al menos hasta que vuelva a cruzar las suntuosas puertas.

Me siento en mi mesa delante de la ventana y me sumerjo en las páginas del libro de Transfiguración pare prepararme la siguiente clase. Estoy concentrada en los hechizos cuando una voz detrás de mi consigue sobresaltarme.

-Tu por aquí. La rata de biblioteca en su hábitat natural, no me extraña.

De toda la gente que podía encontrarme aquí, Malfoy es, sin duda, la peor opción, pero reúno valor de donde puedo para contestarle:

- A mi si que me sorprende verte aquí, Malfoy. Eres consciente de donde estás, o te has perdido hurón? Aquí se lee.

Sorprendido, él también por mis palabras, frunce el ceño. Y se me queda mirando, con una mezcla entre desprecio y grata sorpresa.

Y se que dice algo cuando soy consciente que me he perdido en el gris de sus ojos.

Sintiéndome culpable por ello recojo mis cosas tan rápido como puedo y me largo corriendo, otra vez.

Camino, ya, por los pasillos cuado me encuentro justamente la única persona que quiero ver: Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Hermione, qué haces aquí? – me pregunta.

-Acabo de salir de la biblioteca y ahora iba hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. – Le cuento.

-Ah, pues que vaya bien, nos vemos luego. – dice.

-Espera Luna, tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo. – le digo.

-Conmigo? Sí, claro, por supuesto. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Gracias, Luna.

Empezamos a caminar por pasillos desiertos y le cuento:

-Verás, Luna, estaba hace un momento en la biblioteca estudiando, como de costumbre, cuando se acercó Draco Malfoy.

Al decir el nombre su cara adopta una expresión que no soy capa de interpretar, pero sigo contándole:

-Él se rió de mi. Y yo de él. Pero me sentí incómoda, nunca me había pasado esto antes con el dichoso hurón. Recuerdas que me preguntaste que desde cuando me importaba lo que él me pudiera decir? Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, pero me importa, de un modo distinto pero me importa. Y ahora me he largado corriendo de la biblioteca. Después de que él se riese de mi, no se que me ha pasado, pero me he perdido en sus ojos. Da igual, no sé ya ni que te estoy diciendo.

-Hermione – me dice suavemente – claro que sabes lo que me estas contando, al menos tu corazón lo sabe. Es sencillo, lo que te pasa es que nunca antes te habías fijado en él del mismo modo en que lo haces ahora. Suerte Hermione, me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto!

Y se larga. Dejándome con esa última frase dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

Sigo con mi camino hacia la Sala Común aún con las palabras de Luna ocupando mis pensamientos. "Lágrimas de Fénix". Se me acercan Seamus y Dean y les saludo.

-Hola Hermione, contigo queríamos hablar, Lavander y Parvati nos han contado que tienes que hablar con Ron. Él está como loco, lleva toda la tarde hablando solo y paseándose por la habitación de los chicos. Nosotros si fuéramos tu iríamos ahora mismo, pero claro haz lo que tu quieras eh!

Y se van tal y como han venido.

Con todo lo sucedido en la biblioteca y la posterior conversa con Luna ya me había olvidado de Ron, y que le digo a él ahora?

En este momento Ronald baja por las escaleras y al verme casi se echa a correr, como temiendo que me vaya de un momento a otro.

-Hermione! – me llama.

-Ron, sí, vamos a otro lugar para hablar por favor. – le digo recordando las palabras de Seamus y Dean.

-Eh, de acuerdo.

El retrato se aparta y salimos en busca de un aula vacía que encontramos en uno de los pasillos más próximos.

-Eh, Hermione… quería decir que… lo del otro día… y tu… - empieza cuando llegamos.

-Ron – le corto – Tranquilo, lo del otro dí ya pasó. No es ningún secreto que siempre me has gustado, pero últimamente prefiero concentrarme en cosas más importantes, ya sabes estamos en último año y toda cada día es más complicado. Quiero que sepas que te valoro muchísimo, pero como a amigo, y que de ningún modo es mi intención herirte.

La sorpresa se plasma, mezclada con una pizca de dolor y desilusión, en su rostro.

-Hay otro? – pregunta, acusadoramente.

Los ojos grises aparecen en mi mente pero los aparto rápidamente antes de contestar.

-No, Ron, no hay ningún otro y si algún día lo hay te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo.

Le dedico una calurosa sonrisa y me voy caminando tranquilamente de vuelta a la Sala Común.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar me encuentro con una histérica Lavander Brown que nada más entrar ya empieza a gritarme.

-Que le has hecho a mi Ro-Ro? Porqué estaba hoy tan nervioso? Ya le dije yo que no se acercara demasiado a ti, pero claro no me hizo caso y vino contigo. – y, mirándome con furia a los ojos, sentencia: - Si vuelves a acercarte a él me las vas a pagar!

Y Weasley entra por el retrato. Y a Lavander le falta tiempo para lanzarse en sus brazos y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Y él me esboza media sonrisa orgullosa antes de devolverle el beso con la misma pasión.

Esta noche, lejos de preocuparme o pensar en la nueva pareja de leones, los ojos hielo de Malfoy llenan mis sueños. Me duermo sonriendo, sabiendo que Luna tiene razón, dándome cuenta de que he visto algo en él y haciendo la promesa de que haré algo al respeto.


End file.
